Happy Halloween
by Baby's Babble
Summary: [DrabbleOneShoot] [leve sasnaru] Ver una película de terror la noche de Halloween puede tener unas conseqüencias algo... extrañas. Sasuketeme! Hay un monstruo en mi habitación!


**Konnichi wa! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Hoy por la noche no tenía nada que hacer, y aprovechando que es Halloween, me salió la idea de este... One-Shoot? Drabble? Seria como una mezcla, supongo n.nU xD**

* * *

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_

Naruto no podía sacarse esa pregunta de la cabeza, aunque sabía que ya no podía arrepentirse.

Había tomado aquella decisión, y aunque ahora lo lamentaba, no había marcha atrás.

Agarró fuertemente la almohada que tenía al lado, apretujándola, libreando con ella parte de su tensión.

Sudaba. No necesitaba ningún espejo para ver que estaba pálido y empapado. Enterró la cabeza en el cojín y gimió.

- ¡No¡Basta!

Había gritado sin querer. Haciendo una mueca levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

Tres pares de ojos le devolvieron la mirada.

- ¿Pasa algo, Naruto?- preguntó Kakashi dándole al botón "stop", haciendo que la película de terror que estaban viendo quedara congelada con la imagen de una bestia extraña devorando a un par de infelices.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo, dobe?- Oh, mierda. Justamente había accedido a mirar el estúpido vídeo para no oír esas palabras. Prefería comer tierra antes que admitir delante de Sasuke que esas grabaciones no le dejaban dormir.

- Oooh, Sasuke-kun, no seas malo... seguro que Naruto no se refería a eso¿ne?- dijo con voz _demasiado _empalagosa. Oh, genial, y ahora había salido Sakura, la fresa viviente, a defenderlo. La situación resultaba ya humillante.

Tenía que pensar algo, y rápido.

- Eh... yo... es que... ¡mañana tengo muchísima faena¡Debería irme ya a la cama! – logró balbucear, intentando no mirar la pantalla y rezando para que sonara creíble.

- Mañana es fiesta, genio.- Tocado y hundido.

Restó en silencio, intentando solucionar el problema en que él solo se había metido, pero su cabeza parecía haber quedado en blanco. Sólo podía pensar una cosa:

"_DobeDobeDobeDobe..."_

Y aquello no ayudaba a mejorar la situación. Era deprimente.

- Bueno, ahora que lo dices, es cierto que los días de fiesta son los más cansados. Quizás seria mejor que todos fuésemos a dormir- Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Aquello era real¿Uchiha Sasuke, su mejor enemigo y peor amigo, le estaba defendiendo? No era posible, las ondas de la televisión le debían de haber afectado de alguna manera.

- ¡Sí¡Si Sasuke-kun lo dice, seguro que es cierto!

- Bueno, pues¡todos a la cama!

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

El reloj de encima la mesita marcaba las dos y media de la madrugada.

Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos y metió la cabeza bajo las sábanas.

Nada.

No podía dormirse.

"_¡Maldita película!"_

Extendió los brazos para agarrar a Kyûbi, su zorro de peluche favorito, e intentó conciliar el sueño una vez más.

_Crac, Crac._

Abrió los ojos, y temblando, se incorporó. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Le había parecido oír algo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. A lo mejor se lo había imaginado.

- ¡Claro que sí¡Me lo habré imaginado, 'ttebayô!

Volvió a tumbarse y, por si acaso, aferró a Kyûbi contra su pecho.

_Crac, Crac, Crac._

Palideció. No, no se lo estaba imaginando. El ruido era real. Y, casualmente, sonaba exactamente igual que el alienígena de la película al engullir a las víctimas.

No, era mejor no pensar en eso.

Con un poco de suerte, sería un enemigo o un ladrón, que había entrado en la pequeña casita donde el equipo 7 se dedicaba a tomarse unos días de descanso.

Agarró un par de kunais que tenía sobre la mesilla, y se dispuso a salir, para darle una lección al ladonzuelo.

Mas cuando iba a abrir la puerta un terrible rugido llegó a sus oídos.

En ese momento, se olvidó de su estúpido orgullo, y salió corriendo hacia la habitación más próxima. ¡A quién diablos le importaba comer arena cuando estba a punto de ser devorado!

+x+x+x+x+x+x+

- A ver- Sasuke, sentado en su cama, con la típica mala leche de alguien que es obligado a levantarse a las tres de la madrugada, intentaba comprender por qué tenía a su compañero de equipo dentro de _su _cama y tapado con _sus_ sábanas.- Un monstruo ha aparecido en tu habitación- Naruto asintió- El monstruo te quería comer- el rubio interrumpió.

- Bueno, no lo ha dicho claramente, pero seguro que venía a por mí. O quizás quería comerse a Sakura y se equivocó de habitación.

Sasuke suspiró. Aquello colmaba su paciencia. Si tan sólo hubiera podido mandarlo de vuelta a su cama... Miró el ovillo que tenía al lado. No, no podía.

- Oye, dobe, deja ya de hacer tonterías. Todo lo que sale en las películas es falso. No hay monstruos. Ni en tu habitación ni en ninguna parte.

Naruto hizo una mueca.

- Los hay, teme.

- Hn¿acaso quieres que te lo demuestre¿Quieres que vaya a tu habitación a buscar al supuesto "monstruo"?

- Adelante si te atreves. – Naruto abrazó la almohada, con un gesto molesto. – yo de mientras me quedaré... aquí... vigilando tu habitación.

Sasuke salió al pasillo sin hacer ruido y se metió en el dormitorio de su compañero. Allí, se dirigió hasta el armario, lo abrió y de dentro sacó una grabadora.

- ¡¡Sasuke-temeee¿Todavía estás vivooo? – gritó Naruto desde la habitación de al lado- ¿Te importa que me quede a pasar la noche en tu habitación? Para vigilar, digo. Si te ataca el monstruo, es mejor que alguien te proteja¿no?

El Uchiha hizo una media sonrisa-

- Gracias- susurró, mirando al aparato.

**

* * *

**

**Ains, qué tarde es. **

**Q.Q Tengo muchísimo sueño! e.é**

**Ayer me quedé hasta tarde para actualizar el Diario de un Uchiha T-T **

**En fin... **

**Si os ha gustado, dejad review.**

**Si no, también :D Que como dicen, de los errores se aprende! n.n**

**Bueno¡nos vemos!**

**Buenas nochees n.n xD**


End file.
